Space Tag
by Ledgendary Aura
Summary: My idea for an episode of the series, as a tribute to this legendary show. Published the night before the final episode, and it's a little short. I will edit this, but the story itself is complete.


**Hey guys.**

 **Now, this is't going to be anywhere near my best work. I'm writing it in a rush while re-writing my Fire Emblem Fanfic, so it's a little off. I just was so sad that the show was (spoiler alert) ending, I had to thank it for seven great years. This show is my childhood, and I want to give tribute to that. This is going to be basically a lot of fluff, and just an idea for an episode I thought of in my head (where else would I think of it?).**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own (as much as I wish I did) any part of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **"Better hurry up sweetie- her summer is almost over."-Nanna Shapiro**

 **"And now our endless summer is finally coming to an end." -What might have been (song)**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Phineas Flynn opened his eyes to the morning sun shining through his bedroom window, same as it did every morning. His pet platypus, Perry, was resting happily in the sunlight on his sea colored sheets. His best friend and step brother, Ferb, was sitting up in bed, just as he was, mimicking his position and waiting to get the day started.

"Well Ferb, this morning isn't going to move itself!" he told his brother with a grin. With coordinated grace, the both lept out of bed, and on to a giant fan in the middle of the floor, which blew their clothes up on to their bodies. Phineas, as always, was dressed in an orange striped shirt and blue shorts, while Ferb was in his usual high purple jeans and polo.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas wondered aloud as they descended the stairs to the breakfast table, "I've been meaning to ask you- is your shirt pale yellow or cream?"

"Actually, it's white." Ferb answered in a quiet tone with a British lilt. "It's just really old."

"Huh. Who knew?"

The two seated themselves at the kitchen table, where they poured themselves each a bowl of cereal, a glass of OJ, and picked up a spoon to eat it with. At that moment, a tall girl, wearing a white skirt and red shirt with bright orange hair walked in to the room.

"Morning Candace." Phineas called to her. She grumbled in response, the words "early" and "sleep" being barely discernible. He chuckled. "Man, the teenage years seem like so much fun!" Candace grumbled again.

"Morning everyone. Glad to see you're optimistic boys!" Their mom called from the stairs. "I hate to leave before breakfast, but your father and I are going to a high-school reunion today, and we're already late. We should be home before dinner, and-" Candace had perked up.

"I'm in charge, right? Right? I mean, if you need some one to be in charge, that's me, because i am the in-charge type."

"Sure, Candace. You're in charge." Linda spoke over her shoulder, rushing out the front door.

"Well, mom sure seemed to be in a hurry. If it's all the same to you, Candace, Ferb and I are going to head outside. Have fun sitting alone at the table!" And, as he said, he and his brother stood, deposited their dishes in the sink, and left outside.

"Hey!" Candace yelled after him. "I have perry to keep me company! Right Perry? Where's Perry?"

Perry the Platypus sat in the middle of the upstairs hallway. When he was sure nobody was around, he jumped up on to two legs and put on a fedora, jumping in to a vase on a table. Seconds later, he suck his head back out of the vase, covered in dirt, and looked down the hall at all the identical tables with identical vases.

A dejected Perry the Platypus, covered in dirt, finally fell through the correct vase and slid down in to his lair, depositing flower on the desk and leaving muddy footprints everywhere he stepped. A large screen in the middle of the room lit up, revealing an older man with a gray monobrow and white mustache.

"Well, Agent P?" He addressed the platypus. "What did you think of our hidden-vase tube system? We had Carl place hundreds of decoys around your house last night while you were sleeping so that nobody would find the one that led here. Pretty cool, right?" Perry just glared at him, then chattered his teeth. "Okay, okay." The old man, named Major Monogram, chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it. But unfortunately, we spent all of out funding for this month on vases and tables, so… we don't really know what Doof is up to. Go… uh… check it out." Agent P, used to going in blind, saluted lazily as his chair turned in to a drill that quickly buried him underground. "Okay, Carl, Agent P is on his way. Quickly, go take all the tables and vases out of his house and put them in the house of the next agent!"

A random boy band sings "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" as Perry approaches his destination.

A hole appeared in the floor of Doof's top-story apartment as Perry's chair dug it's way in. Perry jumped out, looking for a fight, but instead only saw Doof's empty living space. He slowly paced his way around, tuning everywhere, until he assessed that there was no threat. Once that was done, he began to look for his nemesis in earnest, under chairs, in the fridge, in Norm (Doofenshmirtz's Robot), and in the fish tank. After ten minutes worth of searching, and with the help of Norm, Perry finally found Doof inside his couch, shivering like a startled chihuahua.

"Oh" He chuckled nervously. "Perry the Platypus, no scheme today, just, uh, housework and the like, you know…" Perry jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the large cannon-like structure covered in blades and horns constructed in the middle of the room. "That? That's just my Waste-Of-Time-Inator. (Dun Duh) It was supposed to undo everything the person who it hit did in a set time frame, then make them forget about it. But, for the first time this summer, it didn't work. Can you believe it? One of my Inators didn't work. I was planning on bringing it to my high school reunion today, but, instead I'm just hiding here at home. High school was knot kind to me Perry the Platypus, not kind." Doofenshmirtz proceeded to fade back in time, to what some my call a backstory.

"It all started when my parents tricked me in to walking on to a bow-at with a card-board cut out of a shtore, remember that? Well, once I arrived state-side, I was forced to get a high-school diploma before I could buy a college one off the internet. So, I was forced to attend high school as an orphan. The other kids would always laugh at me, point at me, and call me names. This is also related to why I hate cauliflower- did I ever tell you that story?."

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas and Ferb are sitting next to a husky boy in a black shirt and a stick-thin one in overalls, named Buford and Baljeet, respectively. A cute little girl in a pink dress walks in on them, speaking her trademark,

"What'cha doin'?"

"Oh hey, Isabella." Phineas looked up at her. Her heart lept in to her throat. He held up an unreadable blueprint. "Laser tag."

"Oh. Just plain laser tag?"

"Zero gravity laser tag."

"Cool!" She said, and jumped in to the work. "I'll get the fog machines!"

Before long, the boys and their friends were hard at work, lifting insanely large pieces of metal by themselves and ordering large quantities of building material for free.

"Phineas!" Buford called. "Where to you want this thingy?"

"Over by the other dorkelmabobber." Everyone froze to look at him for a second. "What? You've never heard that before? Wow, I thought it was a common word." Then, as quickly as they had stopped, everyone resumed work.

Within no time, the invention was complete. A gigantic metal box, three times the size of the house, stood in the backyard, with five laser guns and vests resting on coat-hangers outside.

"Well everyone? Who wants to try it out?" Phineas ask, and was met with a chorus of "Me" from his three friends. They all strapped on their vests and headed in, lifting off the ground. "Whoo-hoo!"

The game began, lasers firing all across the arena. Buford backed Isabella in to a corner, and before he could get off a direct shot, Phineas jumped in front of her and took the shot himself. She floated over to him, calling his name.

"Phineas! Phineas!" He barely opened his eyes. "Why dd you do that Phineas! You had so much to live for!" Suddenly, Phineas' eyes popped open again, and he spoke.

"Isabella? What's wrong?"

"You died! You sacrificed yourself… for me."

"Well, yeah. You only had one life left, and I had, like, nine. I wanted everyone to be in the game for as long as possible!" He said, oblivious to the social nuances that came with sacrificing yourself, as usual. Isabella huffed, but still had the faint trace of a smile on her face.

"And then the monkey threw the pillow on to the banana peel, which caused the whole city to go in to a riot! And That is why I hate cauliflower." Doof sighed, resting for a minute after he stopped talking. "You know what Perry the Platypus? You're comforting. You calm me down. You, sir, are a hero." He got out of the couch and hit the self-destruct button on his inator himself, firing a random beam towards the suburbs. "Thank you for you help. Curse you Perry the Platypus!" He smiled warmly as his nemesis hang-glided off the balcony. Somewhere inside, Perry wondered what the ray did if Doof didn't think the inator worked.

The ray, as it turned out, hit a barrier inside the zero-gravity laser tag course and randomly mutated it in in to frankenstein's monster.

"Ferb?" Phineas called to his brother. "Did you put in a boss level?"

"Well, yes, but I'm not cliché enough to make it frankenstein."

"Oh, well. Must be a glitch in the program. Everyone, focus all fire on frankenstein!"

The monster was not easy to take down, but down it went. Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb rolled in the air around it, firing at any opening, while Baljeet and Buford distracted it. When it fell, it took the entire structure with it, cleaning up the backyard as the parents arrived home. Perry too reappeared, next to a sleeping Candace on the kitchen table. When Linda walked in and saw the scene, she said, "Oh! There you are Candace. I was wondering why today was so quiet." Then headed out back with leftovers from the reunion for the kids.

"Hey Ferb, did you every find out where that monster came from?"

"No. But I imagine if we could find it's brain, we might be able to analyze it enough to find an answer. Unfortunately, I haven't seen it."

"Oh, you mean that?" Phineas said, pointing, "It's over here!"

* * *

 **Well, yeah. That sucked.**

 **Oh well, it's the best I could do. I wrote it in 26 minutes (I timed it) starting at eleven PM, so, I'm not surprised. You can expect many edits in the future (maybe) to make it better, I just wanted it in before the last episode tomorrow. I can't believe I just said "last episode" ;( ;( ;(**

 **I love you Phineas and Ferb. Thank you so much for everything.**


End file.
